Evanescent
by HelloMyFallen
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote while working on my behemoth oneshot. One-sided Izaya/Shizuo


Feet were pounding against concrete as I ran, my breath coming in small pants. I felt like my chest was going to explode, but the adrenaline that was coursing through my body had me feeling like I could leap from buildings and survive.

So I did just that. From a ten story apartment complex to a small, seven story business center. My feet touched the ground lightly, and I immediately pitched forward, rolling from my feet to my shoulder, down my back to my feet again, and then I was leaping.

There was a ladder. I climbed it quickly, the metal clanging ringing my eardrums almost painfully. Metal shrieked, and then I was falling. There was a yell, deep and husky, and then I opened my eyes.

It was warm, and it smelled like nicotine. "The fuck?"

"Exactly my sentiment." I looked up, and there was Shizuo. He was sitting back on his haunches, and then he was shifting, his hand coming up to run through his hair. He was... holding me? "What the fuck happened there? You actually fell."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Remember? Fire escape. And then I threw something at you, and it ended up hitting the ladder. Knocked it off the platform above it."

"I... yeah. I think I remember."

"You think?" He huffed. "I thought you hit your head. Apparently you did."

"Huh? Nothing hurts though."

"Well, that's good."

"I thought you wanted me to die, Shizu-chan."

"Of course not! You know, for how smart you are, you're pretty stupid."

And then he was kissing me. I don't know when he had started kissing me, but now it was all that I could focus on. My back was digging into something, and his tongue was violating my mouth.

I moaned, pressing my head forward, so that our lips were battling each other, our tongues trying to knot together.

A whimper rose from my throat as I clawed into his back, my short nails digging into the soft skin. I could feel him arching beneath my finger tips, and then teeth were digging into my lips. He began to suckle on my lower lip as his hips crushed into mine.

My jaw dropped and he chuckled, moving his face down so that he was sucking at the juncture of my neck. I moaned again, burying my face into his hair. It was so soft.

_Why am I doing this?_

He suddenly snapped his hips forward again, and my hips surged forwards in retaliation. My voice was getting higher as I neared my orgasm, but he pulled away before I could finish.

Hands were working at my pants, and then they were around my ankles, then my ankles were hooked together around his waist. I rolled my head back, shivering as his finger pressed lightly against the tight ring of muscle.

_This is so wrong._

"Ssh... who cares if it's wrong? It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Ahhnn~!"

My hips jerked lightly as his fingers sunk into me, stretching and pushing. And then I was empty. I rolled my hips forward, desperate for any type of stimulation.

"Hold still."

"Hurry! _Ahhhh~ hah!_" He was sinking into me, and it was so... it felt too good.

My body was turning to jelly, and he was rocking into me.

_No..._

"Yes..." He ran his tongue up my neck, but I could barely feel it. I was too focused on the orgasm that was hanging over my head.

_Dammit!_

I moaned, my jaw falling open, eyes closing.

When I opened them again, I was lying in my bed, alone, painful pleasure rolling through my body. I whimpered and sighed, fighting the urge to grab myself and finish.

But alas! Orihara Izaya does not masturbate.

What had gotten me this hard, anyways? With a sigh, I gingerly pulled back my sheets, dragging myself to the shower and spinning the knob. I stood under the water immediately, letting the cold run over my heated skin.

Alas yet again!

The moan that resounded through my chest couldn't have been held back. The cold water trickling over my erection felt so strangely amazing. I whimpered, leaning forward so that my forehead was resting against the cold tile wall of the shower, and closed my eyes.

And then I remembered.

Shizuo.

That real-but-not-real feeling of him penetrating me, of him biting my neck, my nails digging red streaks into his back...

I gasped as I came, my knees shaking from the force of my orgasm. When I opened my eyes again, my release was swirling down the drain at my feet.

...

That was the most humiliating experience in all of my twenty one years of life.


End file.
